Tekshia Shivertail
Tekshia Shivertail is Selys' grandmother, a retired Gold-rank adventurer and the Guildmistress of Liscor’s Adventuring Guild. She is also a member of the City Council. Appearance She has dusky purple scalesChapter 1.45 that have become grayer as she agedS02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.4) and is shorter than her granddaughter, Selys. Personality Background Chronology She stepped in to save the adventurers (chiefly Yvlon Byres) who failed in the exploration of the Ruins of Liscor and prompted Skinner's Attack on Liscor from the ire of Watch Captain Zevara. Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Guildmistress Lv. ?Interlude – Embria * Spearmaster Lv. ?Chapter 6.17 S Skills: * Order * Strike Trivia * While she appeared for the first time in Ch 1.45, her name was revealed in S02 – A.W (Pt.4). * She is mostly written as a Guildmistress, and very rarely as GuildmistressChapter 5.16 S and Chapter 5.08, so it's unclear whether it's really a class of her. * She is about three times as old as Zevara. Quotes * (To Zevara) “All the adventurers who went in are dead. Only a handful remain, and they’re in no condition to repay anyone for anything. They’ve suffered enough. Leave them alone.” * (To Zevara) “They have nothing. Nothing will be gained from blaming them, either. The Council was glad enough when they volunteered to explore the Ruins. This is on their tails as much as ours.” * (To Zevara) “Someone must. But I don’t believe she or any of the adventurers has enough coin to cover the costs.” * (Declare) “By the authority of my position as the Adventurer Guild’s Guildmistress, I, Tekshia Shivertail, declare that Liscor’s Dungeon is Gold-rank. Let no adventurer of lesser standing challenge it. Come, Drakes and Humans and Gnolls of legend. Come challenge this dungeon. Come, for foes and treasure await.” * (To Selys) “There was a saying back when I was an adventurer, Selys. ‘The weak grow strong. Cowards are fine. The only hero is a dead one. But traitors and liars die first.’” * (To Selys) “I heard you poked an eye out, Selys. Good job. Next time try ducking before they hit you.” * (To Selys) “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to hear you take some responsibility for your actions? Fine. If you’ll put your tail on the line…” * (To Selys) “Oh, don’t stare. I’ve waited for ages for you to suggest something and have the spine to back up what you’re suggesting. You’ll never get anywhere by trying to get someone else to take the risks, Selys. An adult takes chances and backs them up! A shame you had to make Goblin adventurers your first big decision. Ah, well.” * (To Selys) “You didn’t think. And I suppose it’s a credit that you didn’t realize how much you had until now. Actually, I take it back. That’s not wisdom, that’s just stupidity.” * (To the Horns) “You’re not getting paid for yesterday since you had ‘broken bones’ and you were ‘resting’. Necromancer, next time you let my granddaughter get hexed, you’d better kill whoever did it or stay out of my Guild. Get lost, all of you!” * (To Ceria) “Do? You’re Gold-rank. You’ll have time to figure it out. I’m sure everyone has an opinion. Just sleep. Wake up. And keep going as long as you want. Then—stop. I stopped. Some of us don’t.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Drakes Category:Liscor Category:Izril Category:Spearmasters Category:Guildmistresses